Freshman Year Isn't Supposed To Be Like This! 1
by Lacyegirl
Summary: Avery, an inexperianced girl, meets a mysterious boy who sends messages to her through her mind. Is she just going crazy? Or is she actually hearing his voice?


Freshman 101

Profiles

'The Other'

Avery Falla

Age: 14

Hair: Bleach blonde, Shoulder-length, layered

Eyes: Blue, Left eye half green

Height: 5'3

Weight: Normal (curves)

Cup: C-Cup

Family: Mother, Brother

Distant Family: Father, Sister, Sister

Personality: Fun, Shy around people she doesn't know or guys she likes. Doesn't care what others think. Very new to the concept of high school and boys.

Likes: Sweets, Friends, Drawing, Funny movies, Music, Sleeping.

Dislikes: Trash-Talkers, Spiders, Snakes, Bad Breath, And Mean People.

Sports: Aspires to be a Cheerleader.

Boys: Never had a boyfriend before, Never been kissed 'New with boys'

Best Friend: Melanie Bruner

Friends: Shanelle Dawson, Alta J. Owens (A.J.)

Mother: Bell Falla (Mother kept last name from previous marriage for the children)

Brother: Collin Falla

Father: Brian Falla

Sister (Half): Jamie Falla

Sister (Half): Brianna Falla

'The Hot One'

Melanie Bruner

Age: 14

Hair: Blonde, Waist-length, Layered

Eye: Hazel

Height: 5'6

Weight: Skinny (almost too skinny)

Cup: B-cup

Family: Mother, Father, Sister

Distant Family: None.

Personality: Wild. Talks to everyone and anyone. Perky.

Likes: Boys, Attention, Skinny Jeans, Lip Gloss, Chinese Food, Scary Movies.

Dislikes: Being Alone, Quiet Places, Boring People.

Sports: None.

Boys: Dated Half the Freshman Football Team. Gone as far as third base, love boys in general. Gets any guy she wants.

Best Friend: Avery Falla

Friends: Shanelle Dawson, Alta J. Owens (A.J.)

Mother: Nina Bruner

Father: Jim Bruner

Sister: Lily burner

'The Loud One'

Shanelle Dawson

Age: 14

Hair: Dirty Blonde, Very Thick and frizzy, shoulder length

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'7

Weight: Over-Weight

Cup: D-cup (wears C-cup)

Family: Mother, Father, Sister

Distant Family: None.

Personality: Loud, Not shy at all. Annoying in some aspects, embarrassing.

Likes: Food, Making fun of people, like whatever Melanie likes.

Dislikes: Quiet, Anyone that goes out with Melanie.

Sports: None.

Boys: Has had crushes, but has never had a boyfriend.

Best Friend: Melanie Bruner

Friends: Avery Falla, Alta J. Owens (A.J.)

Mother: Lea Dawson

Father: Erin Dawson

Sister: Lauren Dawson

'The Fighter'

Alta J. Owens (A.J.)

Age: 14

Hair: Black, Shoulder-Length, Layered

Eyes: Bright blue

Height: 5'6

Weight: Normal (hips)

Cup: B-cup

Family: Mother

Distant Family: None.

Personality: Tough, friendly, Fighting Spirit.

Likes: Boys, Flirting, Fighting

Dislikes: Trash-talkers, Know-it-alls, sluts

Sports: Aspires to become a cheerleader.

Boys: Experienced everything. Boys flock to her.

Best Friend: None.

Friends: Avery Falla, Melanie Bruner, Shanelle Dawson

Mother: Daniel Owens

(Chapter 1- First Day)

(Avery)

High school isn't what everyone thinks, no one gets shoved into lockers, there is no initiations, it's normal. It's like middle school but bigger. It may not be in other schools, but that's how it is at Cliff Side High. Yes high school is more confusing, but it's because we are growing up and that's what we are doing.

To tell the truth, being a freshman sucks ass. You get ignored by upperclassman because you are a freshman. At least that's the case for me. Melanie is known by most of the school.

I walked to what we call the freshman academy, its where all the freshman core classes, along with our lockers, are located. I walked through the old steel doors and saw the inside of high school life. Most of the Hover girl were making out in the hall way with random guys. Like usual, the guys sagged their skinny jeans in attempt to look 'hot'. In my opinion, I liked regular baggy jeans.

I made my way through the crowd to my locker 697 and noticed something that would kind of suck this year. Bottom Locker. I guess that's what I get for registering late.

"Could you move?" I looked up at the white-haired boy and scooted over.

"Um, Sorry." I waited for him to shove his books in his locker and he walked away. I saw him talking to Melanie before, no big surprise.

I shoved my books in my locker and hurried off to first period. My schedule said Auto Tech. Great, yet another downfall of registering late. I'm not the kind of girl who works on cars. Oh well…

I walked to humanities after climbing about three flights of stairs. Room H120 with Mr. Tarin. I walked in and saw that I was the ONLY girl in the class. Ugh. I sighed and sat down in the front.

First period wasn't that bad. was pretty chill, and he reminded me of my uncle. Next was second period, they were making us go to all of our classes for the next three days, next was health…Health? I thought we had Health Sophomore year? Ugh today just couldn't get any better…

I Walked into Mrs. Henry's class in A20 and sat down way in the back. I wasn't risking sitting next to any boy from my middle school. If I was going to learn about condoms, I was going to learn with a stranger. I saw A.J. walk in and sighed in relief. I waved and she sat next to me.

"Hey stranger." She laughed.

"Oh my gosh…Today is just stupid so far." She nodded and rolled her eyes in agreement.

"Well I just had drama and its pretty fun. Why what did you have?" She flopped her huge black back pack on her desk.

"I had Auto Tech, but it was ok. I was just pissed that we have Health this year, Melanie's sis told me it wasn't 'till we were sophomores." I yawned, oh and did I mention they moved the arrival at school an hour back? Yep we have to be at school at seven thirty in the fucking morning.

"Our school is so ghetto, it's because the administration found out that most freshman aren't even virgins when they enter high school. So they are teaching safe sex early. My mom told me." A.J.'s mom is a special ed teacher at Cliff, so she pretty much knows all the teachers and what goes on in the Administration.

"Oh." I frowned and slumped in my desk.

"You look tired." I nodded and looked to her, A.J. has always been pretty, but my mom thinks I'm prettier. Parents never tell you the truth…

"I just hate waking up and hour earlier than normal." She laughed, I have never been a morning person.

"Yet another reason why are school is ghetto. So have you found any eye candy yet?" I hated how all my friends tease me like that. I have never had a boyfriend, so they made a vow to kill me if I don't get my first kiss this year.

"No, all the guys in my first period are buttafaces." She gagged; a buttaface is a guy that's hot…everything but his face.

"Don't worry you'll get a guy, you're hooters say so." I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest. Out of our entire group, everyone says my boobs are the best. Even though Shanelle's are bigger, it's only cause she eats a lot.

"You're so shy vree." Class started and Mrs. Henry gave us a supply list.

Third period was the –wait for it- dreaded Spanish class. I had a bad experience with my last Spanish teacher, it was not pretty.

I was stuck between three BOY juniors that, unfortunately, where the stuck-up jocks. They all talked about basketball to the tenth power. It wasn't that I disliked sports, but because they thought they were all hot stuff. Mrs. Dai Zovi was a normal teacher, but I didn't think we would get along very well.

Next…Algebra. I barley passed last year's math 8. So I know this class is going to…well suck balls. I walked into the small room that smelt like cotton candy and saw someone flailing their arms at me. I saw A.J. again. Yes! A.J. is a wiz at math. I know who my copy and study buddy will be now.

Algebra was actually awesome. Mr. Strong is the most kick-ass teacher. He explains everything so easy and is HALARIOUS!

English was next. Thankfully this was my specialty, and I had it every day for block schedule. Plus it was the room next door to my algebra class. Score. I noticed A.J. going into the same room.

"Are you stalking me?" She stared and laughed. Today just keeps getting better.

Well English, meh, it was ok. Mrs. McGrail was sooooo boring and talked to us like we were in the first grade. You know, the slow, I'm-talking-to-stupid-people talk. Almost like we were babies. Ha.

Lunch! The best part of the day! Melanie, Shanelle, A.J., and me all agreed to meet by the Deca room. The Deca class is for young entrepreneurs and they sell things like Taco Bell, Dion's Pizza, and Burger King to the students. They pretty much just earn money and go on big trips to Hawaii. The first one there had to save a spot in line for the rest of us. After a quick trip to my locker I ran up another three flights of stairs and jumped on Mel.

"Mel!" She screamed and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you TRYING to make me pee myself?" She gave me a blank face.

"Sorry." She laughed and I got in line with her. "I'm getting Taco Bell. The stupid APS food is nasty…"

"Agreed." We both chanted. Soon Shanelle and A.J. came up to us.

I'm just going to tell the truth- Shanelle pisses me of. She's annoying, and thinks she owns Melanie. Ever since I moved Melanie hung out with her because she had no one else. Then I moved back and came home to this mess…But we ALL had to live with it.

"So I saw you kissing Levi." Shanelle brought up the most annoying topic ever.

"Only because if I don't he doesn't leave me alone." Melanie spoke as if she was in trouble.

"Um, then tell him to get the fuck off you." Shanelle was just pissed because she has liked Levi for three years…and Levi hates her. Levi is one of Mel's many ex's from the football team.

After their little argument we bought our Tacos and sat down on a nearby table. The normal happened and they all talked about guys. I only really had one guy that I liked. He has been my friend since the seventh grade, but everyone thinks I only like him like a brother. Plus he goes to a different school than me.

I try not to get to down about it.

Lunch ended and it was time for P.E. Joy. I felt this weird, sensation and turned around. I spotted the guy from English that sat next to me. He was shy like me, and was really cute, but I hadn't actually talked to him. His eyes caught mine for a second and I heard the warning bell ring. I gave him a confused look and ran to the gym.

I had A.J. in this class also. If we have Bio together I'm go to trip out.

Ok so in P.E., I have never seen so many hot guys before. The weight training team had the same period as us. Thank you lord almighty.

Sadly, most of them flocked to A.J. when she was being her usual weird self…they caught her dancing to 'My Humps' and shaking her butt all over the place. I was doing it too, but I guess she is more noticeable….

Next was Bio, and you guessed it, A.J. was there too. Now my Bio teacher, Mr. Brion, looks EXACTLY like Hulk Hogan. He apparently wrestles, and it shows. His wife is one of the coaches here, and they are the cutest couple. He's one of those guys that's huge and is a big softy on the inside.

The day ended and I was exhausted, I couldn't go school supply shopping until Friday, the day my mom gets paid.

I got that feeling again. I turned my head and saw that guy again. What was his name?

_Zane… M…My name is Zane._

What? I heard a boy's voice echo in my ear, he sounded nervous and the boy turned his heel and ran. My heart was beating faster and faster.

What the hell was that?

"Audrey!" I jumped and looked over at Melanie.

"H-hey M-Mel…" I swallowed hard and stared.

"Why are you so jumpy?" I bet If I told her, she would just think I'm crazy.

"Long day." I smiled and lied.

"Well are you going to the game tomorrow?" I forgot that the first varsity football game tomorrow…

"Yeah I will."

"Ok see ya tomorrow then!" She ran off to the football field to watch practice.

I hopped in the car and saw my mom.

"Hey sweetie! How was your first day of high school?" She smiled and we drove out of the crowded parking lot.

"It was good I like my teachers and I have most of my classes with A.J." She nodded and I looked out the window, "Oh hey mom, can you drive me to the game tomorrow at 7?"

"At night?"

"Yeah it's a night game."

"Sure it will be fun! I loved going to football games when I was in high school." My mom was the most popular girl in school. She got all the guys an was the total opposite of me. I loved my mom, but I don't know how she ended up with a daughter like me. Mel and I should trade Moms…no, having my mom has awesome perks.

(Game)

I sat in the bleachers by myself at half time. Mel was near the football players, A.J. was with her boyfriend, and Shanelle was following Mel like a lost puppy. I must look pathetic right now.

There was one of the varsity football players running up to me.

"Hey, you are Melanie's friend right? I'm Aaron." I sighed.

"Yes." He smiled and sat down.

"You know I herd she's kind of…wild. You're her friend so doesn't that mean…," He threw his arm around me I couldn't move, "You're the same?" He whispered in my ear and I was panicking.

That weird sensation…"Hey." I herd someone growl. The football player let go and looked up.

_Get away from him. He's thinking of taking you to his truck and having his way with you._

I gasped and jumped up higher on the bleachers.

"Hey punk, get out of here." He stood up and he was the same height as Zane.

"No." He didn't move.

_Get out of here._

I did as it told me and ran down the bleachers and to the snack stand. What is going on? What was Zane thinking? What was I thinking?

I sat down shaking at an abandoned table and tried to calm down. Ten minutes passed and I heard the buzzer for the game go off.

"Sorry to say players but Aaron the QB was injured walking down the bleachers. It looks like Jake will have to step in."

"What?" I breathed.

_Are you ok?_

I looked around for Zane and he wasn't there. I knew it was his voice, I could tell.

I'm just starting high school…am I going crazy?


End file.
